Pirates of the Leaf Village
by Oni King
Summary: The next stop on the Straw Hat's Grand Line tour after Water 7 just happens to be the coast of the Land of Fire. They just happen to find the Leaf village and asks for residency there. How will the ninja world react to this new pirate presence?


**Author's Note**

Okay I know what you all are thinking "One Piece and Naruto cross over? Oh man." Yeah from what I've seen they don't tend to end well, but I'm going to try to make this as good as I can. And mostly this is just so I can goof around and make these ideas stop bugging me.

Disclaimer: I own neither Narto nor One piece.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she goes over the info she just received. She looked up at the 8 people standing in front of her and said "Let me get this strait. You need to stay here for god knows how long and you'd like to be allowed to stay here?" A woman with orange hair steps forward and says "yes ma'am. We will do what ever you want, but we don't know how long we'll have to stay here."

Tsunade sighs and says "can I assume you all are able to fight?" they all nod except a man in the back with a large nose who says "nope. Not me. I guess I'll have to stay on the Sunny then." He tries to walk out of the office, but a man with green hair and 3 swords on his hip grabs him and says "hold on big nose. We all have to do this together." The long nosed guy surrendered and stood still.

Tsunade looks over them and throws a Konoha head band to each of them. "Now on you are each ninja of this village. You'll start off as Genin, but the Chunin exams are coming up so you may get promoted. Now to put you into teams. Break up into teams of 3." With a lot of hustling about they divide up.

On the first team there was the boy with the straw hat Monkey D. Luffy, the master of santoryu Roanoa Zoro, and the long-nosed sniper Usopp. The second team consisted of the orange hair navigator Nami, The black haired archeologist Nico Robin, and one very happy cook Sanji. Tsunade looked at the last two and said "I think I know what to do with you two. SAKURA GET IN HERE!" Tsunade's pink haired student walked into the room and asks "yes lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade indicates to the remaining two of the original 8 and says "they will be your new team mates. They'll join you under Kakashi." The first one she notices is the blue-haired muscular man known as Franky as he strikes a pose. Then she looks down and sees the reindeer doctor known as Tony Tony Chopper. She looks back up and Tsunade in disbelief and says "you've got to be kidding." Tsuade shakes her head and says "If I recall correctly you've got a meeting with Kakashi soon. Why don't you take them along?" Sakura sighs and leads the two pirates out of the office.

Tsunade turns to the rest of them and says "Shizune get me Anko and Genma," just outside of the office Shizune nods her head and rushes off. A few minutes later the two requested ninja made their appearance bowing in front of the Hokage. Tsunade indicated to the remaining six pirates and says "Meet your students." Anko and Genma turn around to them and look at them.

Sanji practically runs up to Anko with hearts for eyes and says "You are a true vision of beauty. I feel blessed to even be in your presence." Anko grins and says "I'm flattered you feel that way. You're kind of cute. I bet I could have some fun with you." That causes the love struck cook to sigh in happiness and pass out. Anko laughs and grabs his leg. "let's go girls." She says and leads them out of the office dragging Sanji by his leg.

Genma walks up to the last three and looks them over. "geez Hokage how could you stick me with a twerp, a big nosed freak, and a guy who is clearly over compensating for something." This pissed all three of them and Zoro unsheathes his sword a little asking "you want to start something tooth pick?" Genma turns his back on them and says "Follow me and we can see who's better." With that he leads them out of the tower. Tsunade sighs and takes a bottle of sake out of her secret hiding spot.

To be continued…..


End file.
